


My oh My

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Derek Loves Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t think much about the way she looked, she didn’t care about attempting to look like all the other girls because what was the point really? No one liked her, well except for Scotty and that was more like a brotherly love and not the sort of “I want to explore every inch of your with my tongue and lips”. And anyway it wasn’t like she could afford to buy any of the pretty girly stuff Lydia and Allison wore, not unless she wanted to give-up on her mother’s Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gods of mercy have thee forsaken me? So, I was asked to write a fem-Stiles where she’s not all that fem-really, and most people think she’s a dude, and then one day the truth comes out to Derek and he sort of freaks-out as does a few other people too because well they thought Stiles was a he and not a she. I really feel like killing my friend whom I think I shall call Tulip for today because I’m too tired to come up with something clever….

 

****

 

Stiles had never thought much about the way she looked or how people saw her as, she’d grown-up well aware that she wasn’t all that pretty or graceful. She’d grown-up with other girls snicker and laughed at her anytime she’d tried to wear pretty dresses and so did the boys, and no matter how often her mother told her that she was beautiful and smart and special Stiles didn’t believe in any of it; even at the age of seven Stiles had known she wasn’t pretty because she was gangly with hair that was always a great big mess even when it was cut short, she’d known her skin was too pale and dotted with ugly dark spots, and she wasn’t special in a good way, and she wasn’t smart like Lydia was and she found it hard to focus even when she took her medicine.And once her mother passed away and all she had left was a father who preferred the company of a bottle than hers, Stiles clothes became even less girly and more boyish and unfitting but she never complained because she knew her dad tried his best.Stiles quickly gave-up on being a girl as she preferred keeping her hair as short as possible simply because it was easier to manage, she found it easier to wear the same stuff as Scott because at least she never had to worry about not having clean clothes, and so soon little people just forgot that she’d been born a girl.

 

But the thing is even though Stiles was seen as a boy her peers, her body however decided one night to remind her that shewas in fact not a boy who was just missing his boy parts.

 

Stiles is soaking from head to toe while walking into Derek’s loft supporting the weight of the barely conscious Beta, she’s tired and she feels so incredibly irritated which isn’t really anything new she’s been for some strange reason in a foul mood all day and yesterday, her dad had made an inappropriate joke about her PMSing which wouldn’t have hurt so much if she really could’ve been PMSing but because she was such a fuck-up she wasn’t even capable of bleeding for a few days a month;she was broken even down-bellow not that she’d told anyone that. 

 

Stiles dumps Liam ungraceful on the couch before heading wordlessly into the useless excuse for Derek’s kitchen and grabs the plastic-container beneath the kitchen sink, her stomach aches as does the lower part of her back, and she’s suspecting she’s getting the stupid stomach bug that had been going around the school because she really doesn’t feel great at the moment. 

 

Without saying a word she starts patching up the stupid kid who’d thought running straight at a harpy was a brilliant idea, and she glares at Scott when he strolls into the loft with a smiling Kira sure they’d beat the harpies and destroyed their nest but that was hardly something to smile about considering how they nearly lost the stupid kid on the couch as well as Erica who’d been taken to Deaton’s by Boyd and Isaac and the ever awesome Allison; if it hadn’t been for Allison Liam would’ve joined the dead in the afterlife.

 

Malia gives her the stink eye which is nothing new the stink eye thing was rather normal but there was a change in it since Malia started to turn her possessive affections towards Liam, there had been a painful time when Malia had been convinced Stiles was her mate but there was only so much rejection even Malia could take before scurrying off to find a better victim.

 

Apparently Malia wasn’t all that thrilled about Stiles touching her boy-toy even if the touching was hardly sexual or affectionate, if anything it was quick and methodical as she cleaned the deep gases that rang across the body of the idiot youth that continued to whimper and whine seeking comfort from his Alpha as well as his girlfriend, Stiles says nothing she’s done talking, she knows no one will listen to her, and so she just cleans the wound and stitches it up quickly while listening to Malia growling at her; and Stiles gets it, Stiles really does understand why Malia is growling, Stiles hadn’t forgotten the way her insides turned to ice or burning hellfire when she had to see Jennifer Blake aka the Darach touching Derek and just the memory twists her insides and she hates the way she feels like crying all of a sudden. 

 

Stiles remains silently fuming even after she’d patched up Liam’s torn stomach and shoulder, she doesn’t speak when Lydia marches in and begins to talk about the Winter Formal which was another bane in Stiles existence, she’d been guilt-tripped into buying tickets to it by Lydia reminding her about where the profits of the dance went too; Stiles could hardly as the daughter of the Sheriff not buy a ticket to the stupid dance when the money from it went to help renovate the pediatric ward, and so she bought the tickets dumping them in the trashcan bellow the sink in Derek’s bathroom as soon as possible, she couldn’t dump them at their school or at home or at the McCall’s because there would be too many questions and raised eyebrows. 

 

Stiles is almost thankful when Lydia doesn’t include her in the dress-shopping outing she’s got planed with the other girls because why should she include Stiles when she never did it? Stiles knew all about the girl-days when the girls would go out to do stuff Stiles wasn’t invited to participate in, and Stiles was fine with it, she really was.

 

Once it’s clear everyone is fine and patched-up people start to drift out of the loft, making plans for tomorrow, plans that do not include Stiles and she was fine with it she’d just spend her Saturday walking around in her favorite PJ’s and watch cartoons, maybe she’d make some dinner for her and her dad. 

 

Stiles isn’t angry or bitter as she clears the mess left behind, she scrubs away the bloodstains makes a mental not to get more cleaning supplies for the loft the next time she’d doing her weakly shopping. Stiles doesn’t cry in the shower once she’s alone and able to wash away the dirt off of her aching body, there are no tears washed away from her burning cheeks. The hot water comforts her and brings some much needed warmth to her body which she refuses to really look, she knows she’s as flat and if it wasn’t for the lack of a dick she’d pass for a guy so easily that it hurts. Stiles dries herself off swiftly never glancing at her reflection in the mirror above the sink, and she wraps the towel around her body before hurrying off to find something dry to wear in one of Derek’s draws. 

 

By the time she’s wearing a pair of far too big sweatpants and a maroon colored Henley with thumb-holes she’s far too tired to risk driving home in the rainstorm that was beating down against the large window. 

 

Stiles drops onto Derek’s bed and sends a quick message to her dad before curling in under the blankets. 

 

** I’m fine dad. Just too tired to drive home, staying at the loft. Stay safe. Love you.  **

 

And before she drifts asleep she gets a reply from her dad.

 

** Sleep tight. I’ll bring some coffee in the morning. Love you. **

 

And Stiles smiles a little before burying her face in the pillow she imagines still smells like Derek Hale. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

He’s been driving for two days straight, he hadn’t been too impressed with the message Stileshad sent him informing him about how there were Harpies in Beacon Hills, Derek hadn’t been all too surprised by the way the snarky kid informed him that the new Alpha of Beacon Hills wanted to try and reason with the creatures maybe sit down for some tea and biscuits; Derek had to admit he was worried that Scott was going to get someone killed if he continued thinking talking it out would solve everything, and for some strange reason Derek was mostly afraid that that someone would be Stiles.

 

Derek had grown to care for the odd kid who seemed to breathe sarcasm but also fierce loyalty, and to the greatest shock of it all was that both he and his wolf had at some strange point grown to find the boy attractive enough so that Derek wanted to claim the kid as his. Derek found himself wanting to spend hours just kiss the boy and touch the lithe figure until Stiles moaned out his name without a drop of frustration, it frightened him to think about Stiles in such away and it terrified him how much he just wanted to wake-up next to the boy and lay in bed all day curled around the boy who’d saved his life more than once; Derek knew there was something wrong with him if he’d suddenly started to get all hot and bothered over some boy with pale skin and dark little moles and wide doe-like eyes, Derek wasn’t bisexual he knew that much about himself but there was just something about this boy this strange and enchanting boy that had him wanting more than just friendship between them. It was the fact that he’d grown so fond of the boy and all the thoughts he had of the kid that had caused him to run, Derek seemed to always fallback on his favorite form of action when it came to dealing with difficult or confusing situations, Derek ran for the hills but now he was back in Beacon Hills.

 

Walking into the loft Derek is surprised to find that his loft hadn’t been abandoned by the McCall-pack as he’d imagined it would’ve been, he’d expected the place to reek of abandonment but there was a fresh clean sent in the air not a speck of dust in sight.Derek drops his bag and scents the air, he was back now because he was done running away from the one thing that terrified him the most and that was Stiles and what he can smell is Stiles, and it makes him smile a little knowing that the boy had continued to come over even after he’d left never making promises of returning. There’s something different about Stiles scent that makes him want to find the boy and nuzzle against that long stretch of neck, to just breathe in the comforting scent of home and safety, but then he smells it fresh blood and it startles him.

 

Derek’s eyes snap open, his gaze wide and frantic as he searches for the boy who seemed to be bleeding somewhere in his loft, and there on his bed wrapped-up in blankets and wearing Derek’s clothes, soaking in Derek’s scent was the boy that was changing Derek’s sexuality.Derek calls out to the boy while racing over to the bed, but Stiles does not stir awake and so Derek pulls the covers away and is shocked to find bloodstains on the sheets as well as on the inside of his thighs and around the area where Derek imagined a pretty cock should be, and without thinking he pulls at the sweats and as he does so Stiles is pulled from her slumber.

 

Derek can’t believe what he’s seeing, Stiles genitalia was all wrong but he doesn’t get a long look because suddenly the table lamp on the bedside table strikes him over the head,and then there are feet kicking at him and Stiles is rolling off of the bed, and he’s pulling him… her back and before Derek knows it they are both on the floor and he’s got Stiles legs in his hands eyes glued to the bloodied bush between Stiles legs and she’s screaming at him to stop looking her pretty face bright-red.

 

`Y-y-you’re a girl?´ Derek chocks out, and Stiles stops fighting and just drops flat down on the floor and groans out a confirming reply that causes Derek to laugh, which causes the girl to try and kick him while snapping angrily, `Stop laughing.´

 

Derek can’t help but laugh happily before bending over Stiles heaving body and he gazes into angry eyes, and she goes absolutely still and her eyes are wide and he can tell she’s stopped breathing for a moment and he allows his nose to brush against hers as he breathes out a sigh of relief, `I’m not gay.´

 

`No shit. I mean, sure it’s a loss for all those hot gay dudes like Danny and I’m sure if you were gay you’d be all on him, but yeah we all know about your sexual-orientation dude. Wait why’d you think you were gay? Was that the reason you left, to like figure out somethings or…´ 

 

`God I’ve missed you.´ Derek laughs softly loving the way Stiles rambles on and on, but there is something he wants so much more than listening to her talk on and on, and so he closes the distance between their lips, it’s a cautious brush of lips first but then she’s got her hand in his hair and pulling him down and deepening the kiss, there’s no skill there but it’s perfect none the less. 

 


End file.
